


Gelido risveglio

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Self-cest, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sospirò cercando di tenere le redini della calma. Non poteva fare scenate o cominciare una lotta in spiaggia, dove tutti potevano vederlo. Che razza di figura ci avrebbe fatto?<br/>«Comunque» riprese a parlare l'altro Dante «Ti ho svegliato per questo».<br/>Così dicendo gli mostrò la coppetta di gelato alla fragola e fu felice di notare un barlume di gioia quasi infantile accendergli lo sguardo mentre l'accettava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelido risveglio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Set n°1 / #06 - Promessa_ @ [10prompts_ita](http://10prompts-ita.livejournal.com/) e _Acqua_ per la seconda settimana del [Genetics Fest](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1315677.html) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1092 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
>  **Pairing:** 1!Dante/2!Dante

Dante dormiva beato sulla sdraio con solo i bermuda indosso ed il viso coperto da una rivista. Aveva intorno diversi cartoni di pizza vuoti - i resti del pranzo suo e del suo compagno - che era sparito dalla spiaggia già da un po'. Chi passava vicino all'ombrellone sotto cui sonnecchiava non poteva fare a meno di sorprendersi del fatto che una persona con un simile fisico slanciato ed atletico potesse mangiare così tanta pizza in una volta sola.  
L'altro Dante fece ritorno dopo una buona mezz'ora con due coppette di gelato alla fragola.  
Era andato fino alla gelateria sulla spiaggia in bermuda, attirando su di sé sguardi intrigati da parte di numerosi membri del gentil sesso, attratte dalla sua bella presenza, i suoi muscoli e la carnagione leggermente abbronzata che lo rendeva ancor più maschio ai loro occhi.  
Lui, d'altro canto, non era per niente interessato né a mettersi in mostra - almeno non in quel momento - né tantomeno a cercare una dolce metà. La sua lo stava aspettando disteso su una sdraio sotto un ombrellone.  
Un dolce sorriso gli increspò le labbra osservandolo: era così bello...! Be', era ovvio, considerato che in fondo si trattava di se stesso.  
«Dante?» chiamò, posando i gelati sopra la borsa frigo per avere le mani libere. Sollevò la rivista e rimase incantato ad osservare il viso nascosto sotto: i bei lineamenti giovani e virili del suo omonimo erano distesi nel sonno in un'espressione di assoluta serenità. Si ritrovò ad arrossire un po' guardandolo e a desiderare di poterlo accarezzare e toccare come quand'erano in ufficio, ma gli aveva promesso che almeno una volta sarebbero andati in spiaggia assieme e una promessa era una promessa. Così soppresse l'istinto spontaneo di baciarlo e decise di dirigere altrove le proprie attenzioni.  
Così optò per il gelato, che iniziava già a mostrare i primi segni del processo di liquefazione; tuttavia, trovava ingiusto che il gelato del suo compagno si dovesse sciogliere perché dormiva. Si sarebbe rovinato e poi una volta che Dante si fosse destato, avrebbe certamente incolpato lui per non averlo svegliato prima.  
Posò una mano sulla spalla del suo partner e lo scosse lievemente, chiamandolo per nome più volte, ma senza ottenere alcun risultato.  
Lasciò vagare gli occhi azzurri in giro finché non intercettarono la ghiacciaia. Allora nella sua testa baluginò un'idea, qualcosa per rendere il momento un po' più movimentato.  
Sollevò i gelati e prese dalla borsa frigo una bottiglietta contenente acqua ghiacciata, avvertendo con piacere il freddo dell'oggetto sulla propria pelle calda. A quel punto si mise in piedi di fianco alla sdraio e rovesciò il contenuto della bottiglia sulla testa di Dante.  
Quest'ultimo si ridestò di colpo emettendo un sospiro tremulo, guardandosi intorno spaesato. Quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul colpevole, la sua espressione mutò istantaneamente in una piena di rabbia.  
«Non potevi svegliarmi come tutte le persone normali?!» disse, passandosi le mani sul viso per asciugarsi un po'. Anche se faceva caldo, l’improvviso impatto con acqua gelida non gli era piaciuto molto ed era scosso da qualche impercettibile brivido.  
«Guarda che io ci ho provato» replicò l'altro, stringendosi nelle spalle «Ma non mi hai sentito».  
Il suo omonimo gli scoccò un'occhiataccia, controbattendo prontamente: «Ma dovevi arrivare a questo?».  
Sospirò cercando di tenere le redini della calma. Non poteva fare scenate o cominciare una lotta in spiaggia, dove tutti potevano vederlo. Che razza di figura ci avrebbe fatto?  
«Comunque» riprese a parlare l'altro Dante «Ti ho svegliato per questo».  
Così dicendo gli mostrò la coppetta di gelato alla fragola e fu felice di notare un barlume di gioia quasi infantile accendergli lo sguardo mentre l'accettava.  
«Se non ti svegliavi si sarebbe sciolto tutto» continuò, giustificando così lo scherzo di poco prima.  
Il suo omonimo apprezzò l'interessamento, ma ribatté con un acido: «C'erano mille altri modi di svegliarmi».  
«In spiaggia?» domandò il compagno, inarcando elegantemente un sopracciglio in un'espressione perplessa.  
«Anche».  
Afferrò l'altro per un polso e lo obbligò a sedersi accanto a lui, poi - approfittando di un momento in cui non passava nessuno - congiunse le proprie labbra con le sue, addentando il suo labbro inferiore giocosamente. Gli piaceva farlo per il semplice motivo che adorava sentire il corpo del suo compagno irrigidirsi ed il suo desiderio espandersi come un'aura palpabile attorno a lui.  
L'altro Dante stava per rispondere intensamente a quel bacio, ma il contatto venne reciso prima che potesse farlo.  
«Tipo così» puntualizzò il partner.  
«Se l'avessi fatto probabilmente avrei finito con lo strusciarmi contro di te su questa sdraio in modo indecente» replicò a bassa voce il suo interlocutore «E comunque mi sembravi accaldato» ridacchiò, iniziando a mangiare il suo gelato.  
«Per quello bastava andare a fare il bagno» obiettò l'altro, imitandolo.  
Desideroso di farsi perdonare per lo scherzo, Dante prese una porzione del suo gelato guarnita con una grossa fragola intera e la avvicinò al compagno.  
«Per farmi perdonare» spiegò, invitandolo a prendere il boccone.  
Il diretto interessato non si fece pregare e chiuse la bocca attorno al cucchiaino, osservando di sottecchi l'altro Dante senza riuscire a non arrossire un po' a causa dell'evidente situazione intima e tenera che si era creata.  
Ognuno tornò al suo gelato, anche se dopo poco fu il turno del secondo di porgere un boccone del dessert al primo.  
Quest'ultimo scosse la testa.  
«No, non importa» assicurò, ma l'altro insistette, avvicinandogli di più il cucchiaio alla bocca, e alla fine dovette cedere: si piegò per prendere il gelato, ma l'altro glielo spalmò sul naso prima che potesse arrivarci.  
«Che cosa...?» iniziò, rialzandosi confuso, ma il suo partner fu più veloce di lui e si protese a mordergli il naso e leccar via il gelato prima che potesse bloccarlo.  
«Ahio!» protestò offeso lui, portandosi una mano al naso, sperando che non ci fossero rimasti segni di denti dato che aveva morso forte «Perché l'hai fatto?» volle sapere.  
«Ora siamo pari» fu la semplice spiegazione fornitagli.  
A quella risposta si alzò di scatto e, con un sorrisetto di sfida replicò: «Sì, eh?».  
Prima che l'altro avesse modo di dire o fare qualsiasi cosa, Dante lo afferrò e se lo caricò su una spalla come un sacco di patate, dirigendosi a grandi passi verso la battigia.  
«Ehi, dove mi stai portando?!» protestò il compagno.  
«A rinfrescarti le idee» rispose l'interpellato.  
Il primo iniziò a cercare di divincolarsi e farsi metter giù, esclamando inviperito: «Sei impazzito? Abbiamo appena finito di mangiare e l'acqua è gelida!».  
Molti sguardi si rivolsero a quei due giovanotti chiassosi, ma nessuno dei bagnanti li guardò come se in loro vedessero due amanti. Erano solo ragazzi che si divertivano.  
«Avresti dovuto pensarci prima di mordermi» fu la replica che giunse alla vittima assieme ad una risata divertita mentre Dante raggiungeva il margine della spiaggia e si preparava a lanciarlo in acqua.


End file.
